León Luís
León Luís is a Makai Knight and [[Garo (The Carved Seal of Flames Armor)|'Garo the Golden Knight']] in The Carved Seal of Flames and Divine Flame. He's the son of Makai Knight Zoro, Germán Luís, and cousin to Prince Alfonso San Valiante, Stronghold Knight Gaia. Personality & Character León was born from his mother while she was being burned alive as one of the many Makai Alchemists and Makai Knights living in the Valiante Kingdom who have fallen victim to Mendoza's revenge-driven genocide, cleverly masked as a witch hunt. León was saved by the magic placed on him by his mother Anna before he was saved from the flames by his father Germán Luis. Though German managed to get León out of Valiante, the memory of his mother's death remained with León through his nightmares due to the residual spell his mother cast leaving a mark on his right arm that causes flames to appear whenever he is in emotional distress. León spent the first years of his life training with only the thought of vengeance in his mind. Eventually, León is allowed to make the journey to Valiante with the intention to face his mother's killer at the capital city of Santa Bard. On the way, León acquires Zaruba who acts to control León's flames and keep him stable. However, meeting his cousin Alfonso San Valiante as they face their common enemy, León loses control as he becomes a Lost Soul Beast before being defeated and relieved of his armor. Believing Mendoza to have died, León believes that lost his purpose without the Garo title and attempted to commit suicide. However, he was found by a farm girl named Lara who brings him to her family's home where he would work as a farmhand. At first, León decided to remain among the common folk. However, he was unable to keep Lara and her family from being killed by the Horror Grand-Magus. Determined to become stronger and finally having the will to protect people, León was able to eventually face his inner demons and resolved to become Garo once again. He challenges Alfonso for the title and finally inherits the Makai Armor properly. After learning of Mendoza's survival and the apparent betrayal of his father, León journeys back to the Valiante kingdom, where he confronted Germán and subsequently lost to him in a duel. León would recover, determined to protect the people of the kingdom, and made it back to the Valiante palace, finally able to confront Mendoza. León defeats Mendoza, while also learning that his flames weren't a curse, but a blessing that his mother gave him as her symbol of love and protection. With peace back in the Valiante Kingdom, León continues his duties as a Makai Knight, while also taking care of and training his younger half-brother Roberto to inherit their late father's title. Skills & Abilities * Makai Knight Training: ?. Equipment *'Zaruba': ?. *'Garoken' (牙狼剣 Garōken, Fanged Wolf Sword): A sword wielded by all Golden Knights. **[[Garo (The Carved Seal of Flames Armor)|'Garo']]' Armor': Donning the armor of Garo the Golden Knight, León Luís possesses all the strength and weaknesses of his predecessors that include the 99.9-second time limit. ***[[Gōten|'Gōten']]: ?. History TBA Relationships TBA Pics Gallery GARO-Animation Banner.jpg Leon.jpg Leon's markings.png Leon Garo.jpg Garo debut rvsd.jpg IiATzhMTzO8wZ.png horriblesubs-garo-the-animation-18-720p-mkv_snapshot_20-26_2015-02-13_16-55-58.jpg 85858.jpg tumblr_nlyi2kUFlZ1qkjzgso1_500.jpg 025.jpg garo 1.png vlcsnap-2015-03-28-00h28m56s44.png Leon 2.jpg Leon 1.jpg Leon Detection.jpg Notes & Trivia TBA Articles & References TBA External Links TBA Category:Characters Category:Makai Knight Category:Golden Knights